


“你想从我这里得到什么？”

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Breeding, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hentai, Humiliation, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Sexism, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 斯莱德·威尔逊想要的东西不多：娱乐、幼崽以及让他的徒弟开心。幸运的是，蝙蝠侠新养的小鸟非常适合实现所有这些目标。Sladerobin week 第五天主题
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, SladeRobin Week 2020





	“你想从我这里得到什么？”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do You Want From Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271561) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> -Sladerobin周第五天的梗，原文是英文，这篇是翻译  
> -随手一翻，过分使用翻译🐓，语句不通注意，懒得去让它通顺了  
> -根据性癖月（kinktober）里的两张3P图写的  
> -NSFW图片注意，注意身后，另外请看清上方预警  
> -cp是钟+翅/桶

这个男孩垂悬在手腕上。他的脚趾几乎没有触地，呼吸在他的喉咙里颤动。苦恼的欧米茄略带浓郁的气味在空中弥漫。

斯莱德靠在几英尺外的工作台上，研究蝙蝠侠被束缚小鸟。他的棍子安静地置于他旁边，就在一堆未完成的蓝图和小工具中间。房间保持黑暗以使眼睛更舒适一些，齿轮发出的声音会带来永久的背景噪音，健身器材堆堆填满了空旷的空间，架子上摆满了散落的盔甲和武器。

被蒙着双眼的新罗宾看不到任何东西。

斯莱德看着第二名罗宾试图狠狠踢出去，就像他在过去的一个半小时里一直在挣扎一样，仿佛为了自由能做出任何事情，让铁链在他头上嘎嘎作响。那个没有驯服的小欧米茄正在四处晃来晃去，头从左向右边转动，试图翻过他眼罩的厚实织物看清东西。一声野蛮的咆哮从他的喉咙里逃脱出来，他用它们掩盖他的痛苦。 

理查德在这个年龄的时候可比他头脑冷静多了。这次这孩子当然是与之不同的。坚强，热情，渴望跳入危险中。这就是使他先前陷入困境的原因。斯莱德想知道这是否就是理查德如此讨厌他的替补人的原因。无论是因为他无法在男孩身上看到自己，还是因为他不认为杰森是一个合格的接班人。又或者，仅仅是因为他会被一个 _ 欧密茄 _ 所代替。

斯莱德推开桌子，拿着手里的钢棍。

“这对你没有好处，幼崽，”他扬声说。

斯莱德听到杰森的呼吸，头猛地抬起。良好的直觉，可能是来自街头的习惯。一个野性的家伙。就像驯服野马一样，这是让他的徒弟忙于做事，而不是继续沉迷于仇恨的好方法。

斯莱德走近一步，他的脚步声在墙壁间回荡。挣扎的欧米茄挺直身体。斯莱德可以看到他静止不动的姿势，听到他咽下口水的声音，鼻因从斯莱德身上逃脱出来的新鲜阿尔法的气味收缩了一下。欧米茄无声地吞咽着。

斯莱德距男孩几英尺远，研究着眼前的场景。这个孩子的身体仍在发育，可能是他过去的营养不良所致。他对他的年龄来说很矮，尽管蝙蝠侠必须一直在喂饱着并训练着他，他的四肢还远远不如应有的那样肌肉发达，而他属于欧密茄的身体脂肪也还没有完好地沉淀。他的胸部太平坦了。在罗宾服装的包裹侠几乎看不见和腰部和臀部的曲线。在他面前的男孩看上去一切都像一只仍在发育的幼崽，完全不像一个适合生育的欧米茄。

斯莱德抬起手臂，让棍棒在他的手掌中稍微弹跳，测试它的抓地力。斯莱德指着棍棒向前，将尖头按入罗宾的左胸，在那轻轻施压。他听到男孩喘着粗气。装甲比裸露的肉还硬些，但仍然足够柔软，足以使斯莱德的推力达到其下方的胸部。尖端在装甲上形成酒窝，并进入乳房的肉。斯莱德戳着左胸，感受着仍在发育的乳房在压力下收缩，研究它挤压的方式。罗宾试图从进攻中退缩，但是斯莱德跟随他的动作前进。一个痛苦，幼崽般的呜呜声从这个男孩的口中脱出。

斯拉德先刺了杰森一边的胸膛，然后移到另一侧。它们仍然太平坦，尽管幼犬的过去对于他的身体的未来的发育可能会是个问题，但斯莱德有足够的信心，一点均衡的饮食和繁殖就会使这乳房膨化并使它们产生母乳，来喂养族群的未来幼崽。

罗宾在袭击中低声抱怨，试图缩起自己的身体。他的牙齿在口腔中打颤，不清楚是来自恐惧还是愤怒。

“你想从我这里得到什么，老头？”男孩咬牙切齿地说。

“男孩，你值多少钱？”斯莱德用另一个问题来答复，微笑着。很多让他的徒弟所困扰的事都会使斯莱德因无法理解而挠头。这不是其中之一。斯莱德明白的。他明白当他看到新的罗宾，一个比他逊色的继任者加入他曾经的团队并与他们并肩作战时为什么会生气。他的学徒对这位代替他的新成员所做的研究是不可思议的，甚至找不到一句话来形容理查德在过去几年中变得多么恼火，单纯是被这样的人来取代的想法——哥谭最肮脏的街道而来的欧米茄，任何方面都比他糟糕百倍。斯莱德必须赞同，理查德的仇恨从过去到现代都是合理的。

罗宾露出牙齿，对着斯莱德的脸呲牙，试图在一个压倒一切的敌人面前看起来更危险一些。斯莱德冷笑着走过去，注意他脚步声如何使男孩从左到右摇头，试图找到他的位置。

斯莱德再次举起了手杖，让冷金属漂浮在男孩的躯干和裸露的手臂上方，现在它们被束缚并锁在头顶上方的位置。斯莱德可以看到裸露皮肤上的鸡皮以及男孩的颤抖。他确实很害怕，但他站稳了脚跟，咬住了嘴唇，以防止自己发出更多可悲的声音。

斯莱德站在男孩后面，然后慢慢将贴在他耳朵后面的气味隔离剂揭去。他深吸一口气，让他强烈的阿尔法信息素的气味全力流动，在空气中传播，并渗透到房间的每个缝隙中。男孩的身体绷紧，斯莱德可以看到自己的气味对欧米茄的影响，他的肩胛骨向后滚动以试图掩盖他裸露的背部。他试图抵制自己裸露脖子的冲动，形态明显在动摇着。

斯莱德将棍子转移到另一只手上，然后举起右手，戴着手套的手指伸到罗宾脖子后面的光滑皮肤上。他用拇指和三个手指牢牢抓住男孩的苗条脖子，然后轻轻挤压。在他之下，罗宾喘着粗气，显然变得无骨。

“操你的，老头，”欧米茄狠狠地说。他当然是一个凶猛的小东西，被抓后颈的时候都不忘露出牙齿。斯莱德不知道理查德会觉得这点着迷还是烦人。

“保持安静，男孩。”斯莱德回击，声音低沉地发出警告的咆哮声，使杰森吞咽了一下，一声呜咽跑出他的喉咙。

斯莱德将杖尖放在男孩的小腿内侧，使其缓慢向上移动，向上移动至膝盖内。当厚重的金属到达他的大腿内侧时，他可以感觉到欧米茄的身体在颤抖。他手中的棍子到达了他臀部正好位于两腿之间的位置，杰森的身体跳了起来，屏住了呼吸。

斯莱德抬起杖，直到它直接压在男孩的屄上。当斯莱德开始在双腿之间来回搓动，确保使用足够的压力刺激他的阴部却又不足以使他满足，杰森大喊大叫并浑身颤抖。 杰森喘着粗气，手指在头顶上蜷缩，身体弯曲成弧形，臀部随着斯莱德的动作痉挛。颤抖不断的呼吸逐渐变成了一种不情愿的呻吟，而斯莱德可以看出男孩正无意识地试图用臀部追逐这种感觉。斯莱德略微后撤，作为回应，故意不给他的俘虏更多那种甜蜜的触觉。杰森的双腿之间已经开始湿润了，他抽泣，双手在束缚之中握拳。

“你要给我生出幼崽，男孩，”斯莱德强调。 “但是，最重要的是，你在这里的目的是为了让我的徒弟高兴。”

杰森的身体因攻击而变得僵硬。斯莱德刚做的事有效地让欧米茄明白了其在族群中的位置。但是令斯莱德沮丧的是，男孩仍然不知好歹地开口说话，呼吸短促。

“你——你的徒弟？”杰森问的时候喘着粗气。

斯莱德找回了他的手杖，然后让它突然降落在男孩的臀部上。他控制好了冲击，使这一击仅能造成表面上的伤害。毕竟，斯莱德不想让他的礼物和族群未来幼崽的生育者残废。杰森没有尖叫。他只是喘不过气，发出一阵痛苦的哀呜。

“我不是告诉你要安静吗，男孩？”

在门突然从外面打开之前，他没有机会说完。杰森的身体跳了起来。

斯莱德发出沮丧的叹息。他最初有点恼火，但他对他的徒弟的出现却一如既往的高兴。

斯莱德没有转过头，也没有看他的门徒进入和接近的地方。他只是把棍棒放回地面，然后站直，然后以一种正式的方式宣布：“很高兴你终于来了，变节者。”

斯莱德转身面对新来者。理查德的脸藏在阴影中，只有走了几步，他才停了下来，头有些微的倾斜，仿佛没弄清正发生了什么。

斯莱德微笑。他拉开手杖，将掌心牢牢地放在欧米茄的脖子后面，他俯身在被约束的罗宾身后，小声对他说：“是时候让自己变得有用了，生产器。”

斯莱德没有错过杰森的汗毛如何直立，和他的身体颤抖的方式。他一边附身一边跟他的徒弟说话，拇指轻轻抚摸着欧米茄的脖子。

他对门口的那个人说：“你来的正是时候，变节者。我有一件礼物要送给你。”

“老头，这是什么意思？”理查德反击。他没有动，他的语气比任何东西都更中立，但是一个人可以听到他的声音中的轻微不悦，其中还混有更暗的东西，一直更阴险的音色。

“礼物，”斯莱德简单地解释，“我会尽快给你展示的。你为什么不拉把椅子坐下呢？”

理查德发出急躁的声音并扬起鼻子。斯莱德在空气中捕捉着任何暴露感受的气味，注意到了他的徒弟信息素气味的变化。刚开始时会有一点惊愕，然后烦躁的情绪越来越强烈。斯莱德在召集理查德之前没有告诉他这次会议的性质，他能够想象到突然看到自己可耻的继任者被绑在他面前对年轻人的影响。有一秒钟，它几乎闻起来像理查德已经准备好要拒绝这个要约了。但是——没错，就是这个——突然而来的来自强烈的占有欲和欲望的气味。

杰森也能感觉到理查德气味的转变，他的身体突然呈现紧张状态。这个男孩可能对“变节者”一无所知，但这个街头老鼠却很犀利。这孩子对一个感兴趣的阿尔法的气味可不陌生。

斯莱德重复道：“请坐，变节者，我有很多东西要给你看。”

在房间的黑暗中，斯莱德强化后的的视觉可以看到他学徒的姿势略有变化，双肩放松，双手从腰部垂落。他叹了口气，然后，几秒钟后，转过身开始却为自己找一把椅子。

斯莱德拿出一把钥匙，将其插入杰森手腕的镣铐中。孩子不动也不踢，让他做自己的事情，直到锁被解开。然后，一当他的双手松开，新的罗宾立即行动起来，用肘部击打斯莱德，并很幸运地真的得以暂时把斯莱德推到了一侧，足以为自己挣得足够的时间让他向为他认为门所在的位置冲去。

斯莱德只是冷笑。然后他行动起来，挥舞着手掌，以极快的速度击中罗宾的后腰，几乎没有时间让人眨眼。杰森被撞倒在地板上时叫了出来，试图蜷缩起自己的身体，痛苦地呻吟。

“别，”斯莱德嘲讽地安慰着，走过去，站在孩子的上方。 “这不是明智的举动，欧米茄。”

理查德已经在椅子上坐下了，坐在房间的另一侧，双腿分开，肘部放在膝盖上。他的眼睛从面具的白色镜片下向外开始，嘴唇保持自然姿势。难以理解的表情，但斯莱德可以闻到他的兴趣。杰森也必须能嗅到。

“去找他，”斯莱德命令，毫不费力地在他的声音中沉积了深沉的阿尔法音色，并激发地上的欧米茄中发出了一种可悲的呜呜声。

这是痛苦的欧米茄的原始的声音，它的目的是激发阿尔法和贝塔们共有的同理心和保护意识。但是理查德对此毫不受影响，他的脸发冷，姿势无动于衷。

杰森抬起头，试图在看不见的情况下找出理查德的位置。这个孩子一定很害怕并且仍然对早先被抓后颈而感到迷失，他甚至没有想过要把眼罩从自己脸上拉下来。理查德看到了这一点，于是他扬起声音，语气冰冷。

“在这儿，孩子，”他从他所在的地方敦促，声音不如斯莱德的声音那么深，仍然拥有青少年的青春气息，但他的自然权威深深地刻在了他黑暗的音色中。

杰森听到了声音，他试图将自己推离地板，然后他的背部突然与斯莱德棍棒尽头坚硬而冰冷的金属接触。他被推回地面，喘着粗气。

“别，呆在那里，”阿尔法命令， “ _ 爬， _ 欧米茄。”

“过来，孩子，”理查德再次说道，“别给自己找不愉快。”

杰森抬起手肘，都被房间中两个阿尔法的强烈气味所震撼。他不自觉地抽泣一会儿，试图使自己振作起来。但是他最终找回了勇气，抽了抽鼻子，然后开始爬向理查德的声音所在的位置。

这个男孩爬起来很漂亮。当然，仍然存在缺陷。他太笨拙，而且穿着太多衣服，这无法满足斯莱德的喜好。但是斯莱德喜欢看到男孩的绿色连裤袜上湿透的那一片，以及这个爬行的姿势如何使他的臀部向外撅起。欧米茄只是需要更多的训练，他们只是需要更多的时间——斯莱德可以帮助理查德开始做这件事——他非常有信心，事后他的学生靠自己也懂得该如何继续管理属于他的东西。那孩子在课程上进度太快，已经变得越来越不守规矩了。他需要承担更多的责任。给他一个欧米茄就能解决这个问题。

杰森差一点跌倒，跌跌撞撞地起身。斯莱德慢慢走向他，他隐约可见自己的气味如何使男孩恐惧地颤抖。

“来，我就在这里，”理查德再次说道，语调冷淡，但令人惊讶地耐心。 “你可以做到的，罗宾。”

几乎就像这个名称具有神秘的属性一样。欧米茄似乎对它向往着，就像听到了赞美，于是他加快了速度，爬到理查德所在的位置，直到他靠近到足以让理查德将手指埋在他脖子后方并抓着他披风的后领，残酷地将他拉过去，不在乎这使男孩的身体在地面上拖动。

斯莱德可以看到——即使仍然戴着多米诺面具——理查德脸上的黑暗表情。他的徒弟怎么看都不是高兴的。他用镇定的外表掩盖了愤怒，随时可能会因对替代品的仇恨中爆发——一个街头混账，还不过是一个 _ 欧米茄 _ 。

但是，如果他不知道如何传播这种愤怒，那将不会对他有什么好处。斯莱德随时准备把他的徒弟向正确的方向推动。指导他以正确的方式把他的怨恨转变为好事，积极的事。  _ 从长远来看，能够增强族群的事。 _

理查德早已明白了该怎么做。他现在正拉着杰森的头发，向后靠在椅子上，双腿分开，为下跪的男孩腾出空间。理查德用一只手抓住杰森的下巴来使他的头倾斜，然后用另一只手解开制服的拉链。

“我过一会儿就会教你如何去使用他，” 斯莱德走上前说。 “现在，坐下来享受他，我先给他做点准备。”

理查德取出自己的阴茎，已经因性欲而又长又粗。那东西拍打在杰森的脸颊上，男孩喘着粗气，只能从气味和触觉中猜出它是什么。

斯莱德从他的背上拉出一个金属塞子。这是环状的口塞，是当一个参与者在为另一人口交时让他保持嘴巴张开的状态的道具。

他把它扔了过去，“给他戴上。”

理查德毫不费力地接住了它。他低下头，冷笑，然后几乎一样快地把它丢在他旁边的地板上。

“我不需要。”他说，然后低下头，双手放在杰森的脸颊上，用拇指轻轻抚摸着灼热的皮肤，语调充满了嘲笑。 “你不会咬人的，罗宾，会吗？”

理查德抬起罗宾的下巴，以更好地看他，释放出更多的檀香气息。

斯拉德哼了一声。他的双臂随意交叉，看着他的徒弟上下撸动了几下阴茎，然后将其引导到男孩的嘴唇上，拇指沿着他的下唇抚摸，强迫他的牙齿张开。杰森发出被扼住呼吸的声音，然后惊呼一声就被那整个东西塞了进来，让声音遏止在喉中。他喘着粗气，身体痉挛了几次，不得不为此调整。理查德的手指牢牢地埋在男孩的头发里，强迫他去承受。

斯莱德放下手，跪在欧米茄的身后，双手落在他的腰带上，拖了几次以使其放松，然后将其拉下。

津液的浓浓气味突然渗透到空气中，使斯莱德扬起一边的眉毛。他一直拖着杰森的制服向下，松紧带在欧米茄的饱满的臀部上卡主片刻，然后才松开。柔软而苍白的肉弹起。

“哼，”斯莱德哼着，他把手指靠近，沿着欧米茄的阴部缝隙走动，一路沾起更多的淫液。 “湿淋淋的。”

他的言语使欧米茄感到羞辱，阴道周围的皮肤在轻微的痉挛中短暂地缩紧。斯莱德去沾起足够的润滑，将外唇分开，露出里面粉红色的息肉，多汁的内唇和隐藏在下方的处女洞。入口将很狭窄，这场体验将不可避免地痛苦。不幸的是，没有更好的方法。这个孩子必须得承受它，直到他习惯了去接纳理查德阴茎的尺寸。

考虑到这一点，斯莱德将一根手指滑入欧米茄的通道。他听到孩子嘶哑了一声，他的臀部因入侵而抽搐，试图逃脱。斯莱德用另一只手抓住他的臀部来稳定男孩的身体，然后他开始用欧米茄的天然润滑脂将手指抽入和滑出他的通道，接着增加第二个手指，然后再增加第三个。他的手指加快速度进出，湿漉漉的咕唧咕唧声逃了出来。

欧米茄开始在痛苦和愉悦中呻吟，声音被他嘴里的公鸡闷住。斯莱德简短地抬起头，对他的学徒埋在杰森头发中的手感到满意。他强迫他一次又一次地含住他的阴茎，从他的嘴里进出。

“我们必须找个塞子为他插上，”斯莱德心不在焉地说道，同时他低下头，主要还是在自言自语。他凝视着男孩粉红色的洞口，像鲜花一样第一次因他的挑逗而绽放，空气中弥漫着性欲被唤醒的气味。没关系，斯莱德将确保他的徒弟是第一个夺走这孩子处子之身的人。新的罗宾会是一件很棒的礼物，他会为他们将带来很多的幼崽。 

雇佣军最后说道：“一个带结的塞子，如果我们想要加满让他怀孕的机会的话，我们需要你的种子能在他体内保持尽可能长的时间。”

远处，斯莱德听到理查德哼着赞同，几乎被欧密茄在他阴茎上呜咽的声音掩盖，包含着男孩试图用舌头将阴茎推出去而不自觉发出的舔舐声。

斯莱德决定，塞子必须完全复制变节者阴茎的形象。一个用来模仿他的徒弟阴茎的性玩具，让婊子更熟悉他新的阿尔法的结在身体里的感觉。

这个孩子准备得不够充分。斯莱德知道他徒弟的阴茎有多大，三个手指是无法匹敌的。但是这孩子必须接受。如果杰森要留下来，他就不得不去承受它。斯莱德突然从欧米茄的阴部中 _ 啪 _ 地一声抽出他的手指，双手沾满光滑的淫液。这个孩子的臀部有些抽搐，动作看上去就像是追逐着他的手带来的感觉。斯莱德用一只手围住男孩的大腿以稳定他，而他不得不压下去拍打欧密茄屁股的冲动。

斯莱德抬起头，眼睛略微眯起。

“徒弟，你想怎么做？”他问。

理查德紧紧抓住杰森的头发，将他的阳具推到孩子喉咙的最深处。杰森发出一些小的窒息声，试图挣扎，但理查德保持抓着他在那儿，散发出更多压倒性的气味去制服住他。他思考了一会儿。

“把他的手再绑起来，”理查德屏住呼吸说，“当我玷污他时，我要他看着我。”

可行，斯莱德决定。如果那是理查德想要的，那么他当然可以给他。

斯莱德站起身来，拉着杰森的斗篷，将他从理查的阴茎中拖下来。他的徒弟发出一声呻吟，胯部向前冲去，紧追着孩子温暖的喉咙，直到斯莱德终于将男孩拉开，并用强壮的胳膊将他抱离了地面。

在斯莱德开始将他带到悬挂的约束装置之前，杰森几乎没有机会喘口气。他用力将男孩的一只手臂举起，将其锁定在其中一个袖口中。杰森无能为力地被控制着戴上第二个镣铐，根本无法进行太多的战斗。直到他被束缚，踢打和战斗着，在整个过程中咆哮和挣扎，身体悬在空中。

斯莱德站在男孩后面，看着他的徒弟。他现在站了起来并且向他们走来，他的手放在自己的勃起上，轻轻地抚摸着它的长度，将之前的唾液涂抹在上面。

当斯莱德俯身将杰森的裸露的腿抬向空中时，不感恩的小家伙试图踢他。但是，他没有斯莱德的力气。斯莱德抓着他的膝盖来抬起他的双腿，将两腿分开，迫使他滴水的阴道展现向外，使他的学徒更加容易进入。

理查德在欧米茄湿润的缝隙之间上下滑动手指，用手套垫捡起浓稠的液体，然后将食指和中指盘旋在杰森小洞出口的外侧。男孩在刺激下抽泣，身体曲折，然后，理查德的手指突然进入他，导致他大声喘气。手指毫不费力地穿过从未被玷污过的小洞。理查德把它们塞进去，然后拇指穿过杰森的阴道，用手指把两个孔都塞满。

杰森现在痛苦地发起牢骚来，他的身体扭动，手臂扭曲着。他的手指和脚趾因刺激而卷曲和伸展。每一次参差不齐的呼吸，都会散发出更性欲被挑起的欧米茄更多甜美的气息，当微风吹向斯莱德的方向时，他还偶尔会闻到它的气味。理查德停止下了自己抚摸的动作，然后他伸出了手，将眼罩从杰森的眼睛上扯下来。然后，他抓住男孩的下巴，迫使他的脸向前。

“保持这样，”理查德命令道，阿尔法权威潜入他的声音。 “别移开视线。”

当理查德收回他的手时，杰森照做了，然后理查德以缓慢而稳定的动作将多米诺面具从自己脸上拉下。

斯莱德想知道男孩是否已经被理查德的手指弄懵了，因为他没有回应。他肯定在盯着理查德，斯莱德可以从他突然静止不动的方式和他学徒眼中的强烈表情中看出。但是这个男孩一秒内都没什么反应，然后他微微倒抽了一口气。

“看着我，替补，”理查德轻轻地说，“告诉我你是否认得我。”

斯莱德知道孩子所看到的上什么。一个二十多岁的年轻人，长长的波浪状头发一直垂到肩膀。淡蓝色的眼睛被笔直的眉毛框住，给他凝视的目光增添了一丝平和的气息。他的徒弟是群里最有潜力的那个，最犀利的那匹狼，而且是除首领外最有权利的阿尔法，一个值得的继任者。斯莱德知道杰森的看得到这些，但他不认为孩子能理解。

男孩将无法理解一切带来的仇恨，对统治的渴望以及占有欲。这个孩子不了解他即将会在族群中所持有的位置，  _ 有人 _ 需要向他展示这意味着什么。

理查德停止进出杰森的洞口。但是他的手指待在那儿，使孩子随时记得他此时的困境。斯莱德饶有兴趣地哼了一声。

“迪——”一个小声音离开了男孩。他的话差点噎在喉咙中。 “迪克——格雷森？”

“就是我，罗宾，”理查德咧嘴一笑。 “不耍花招。真形实体地在你眼前。”

“但是——”尽管杰森试图听起来很强硬，但他还是不得不压制自己的哭泣——“泰坦们说，他们————他们不知道你身上发生了什么。”

理查德的嘴唇进一步弯曲，他俯身，直到他几乎能和他的继任者接吻。眉毛残忍地皱了一下，阿尔法气味如释重负地散发出来，他说：“当然，他们不知道。你也不会告诉他们，就像我也不会说。这将会是 _ 只属于我们的小秘密。” _

杰森的身体不寒而栗，斯莱德也不得不翻了个白眼。男孩的气味使他焦躁，而斯莱德并不赞成去玩弄食物。

“太好了，太棒了，”斯莱德讽刺地和不耐烦地说道，“我离开后随便你怎么聊。快干正经事，理查德，我没有一天的时间。”

理查德脸上的笑容几乎立刻消失了，他瞪了斯莱德一眼。斯莱德泰然自若。他的徒弟最终还是听从了。随着 _ 啵 _ 的一声，理查德的手指抽出了杰森的洞，然后他站直了。

“快点，否则我来代替你。”斯莱德直截了当地说。

“我明白了，老头，”理查德不耐烦地回答，然后再抚摸自己几次，和杰森的阴道对准。斯莱德的手挤压小欧米茄膝盖以下的肉，迫使他的双腿张开，直到他的肌腱绷紧并且从嘴里抽出痛苦的呜咽声。然后，理查德推了进来。

杰森发出的声音就像抽气和呻吟声混合在一起。他试图抬起自己的身体，以逃避攻击，但斯莱德坚毅不拔。理查德不断推入那个处女洞，直到墙壁必须被他的尺寸撑裂开为止，而快乐的呻吟变成了满口的痛苦尖叫。

理查德将手指锁定在男孩的腰上，然后将他拉下。 杰森向下几次抽搐，然后进一步将他的阴茎吞入，他的声音在喉咙里咯咯作响。理查德开始向男孩体内插入和抽出，双手紧紧地握在男孩的腰上，同时自己也呻吟了出声。

杰森痛苦不已，每一次动作都在吟叫。但是孩子却勇敢地去面对着它，咬住嘴唇使自己保持安静。理查德的胯部加快了速度，使欧米茄一遍又一遍地被向空中撞去，一边用力将他向下拉，使其无法靠抓住束缚自己的手铐来逃离这些进攻。他的链子嘎嘎作响，痛苦地沉吟，然而淫液的气味却越来越强烈，背叛了欧米茄的身体对周围气味的刺激和他们的挑逗产生的兴奋。交际的湿润的声音很刺耳。

最终，金属的气味也渗入了进去，开始时有些微弱，但强度逐渐增加。斯莱德低下头，看到男孩的阴道因施加的压力和理查德逐渐形成的阿尔法结开始流血。杰森开始默默哭泣。他的眼泪慢慢落下，滴落到他的胸前和腹部，但是，他仍然拒绝屈服或乞求。

理查德伸手向前，本能地用手套擦去眼泪。他的目光依旧冰冷，他的行动更多的是来自烦恼而不是怜悯。 

杰森抽了抽鼻子，理查德在最后插入的几下中紧紧抓住他。理查德抓住男孩的腰部，将自己尽可能深地埋进他的甬道，深到几乎要陷入了子宫了。他的结卡住了，然后随着咕噜一声，把自己的种子洒在里面。杰森只好抽泣，试图掩饰自己的呻吟，但无法阻止一声嘶哑地离开他的喉管。理查德带着如此的占有欲紧紧抓住杰森，并如此深地将他的精液释放到他体内，以致孩子的身体不由自主地痉挛。

然后就完成了。他的徒弟的种子在他的新欧米茄子宫内，他的结被锁在他的屄里，以确保成功繁殖。理查德的脸已经看起来更加放松了，对这个经历感到满意。

斯莱德会把小鸟安置在一个与理查德相邻的房间里，或者让他们两个共同享用一个拥有更大的床的房间。在可预见的将来，罗宾将不得不被束缚起来，直到他的调教有成果为止。然后当他有足够的理智接受他新的阿尔法的权威时，他就可以被允许出去了。应该不会用到太久了。斯莱德知道他的学徒是一个理想的阿尔法，可能一到欧密茄下一次发情就能使他完全屈服。

然而，斯莱德仍然不满意，他自己的硬度在跳动。

欧米茄的头落在理查德的肩膀上，抽泣着。斯莱德没有忽视掉这个接触如何使徒弟的身体略微绷紧，因为突然产生的一波阿尔法们射精后都会出现的保护欲荷尔蒙和欧米茄痛苦的信息素，他冰冷的外表短暂地削弱了片刻。

斯莱德迅速解开拉链，上下撸动自己的阴茎，正好理查德此时在过度关注杰森的痛苦。就算他没有，他的结也被锁在原地，在接下来的十五分钟左右都会困住他。

斯莱德知道他的徒弟无法阻止，当斯莱德将自己对准男孩的洞口时，理查德正忙于安慰他的欧米茄。欧米茄辉获得的任何幼仔都将是属于变节者的，所以斯莱德只能靠另一个洞来解决。斯莱德从没打破过他的承诺。

理查德已经为他把男孩准备好了，属于没有润滑的必要。就算他还没准备好，他也将不得不被迫承受。这是斯莱德的想法，就在他开始推入男孩的狭窄入口之前。杰森的身体拱起，他的尖叫声埋在了理查德的肩膀中。

他的徒弟几乎忙着安抚他的伴侣，没多少时间暂停并且向斯莱德射来愤怒和感到背叛的目光。

斯莱德嗤之以鼻，然后开始了猛冲。

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留个回复吧！


End file.
